List of Minions
List of Minions by old-new. Red means that a minion needs information. Green means that a Minion has information. A better version of this page already exists Minions 1-25 *1. Black Cat *2. Dead Person *3. Puli *4. Malevolent Grimfruit *5. Tomahawk *6. Angelic Spider *7. Evil Spider *8. Pineapple of Torture and Maiming *9. Shinwas Helper *10. Pet Louse *11. Shinwas Birdie *12. Dark Matter *13. Maliss *14. Korahel *15. Zorela *16. Florae *17. Stiike *18. Waru *19. Kaniri *20. Yume *21. Eego *22. Peeka *23. Sugar Pixie *24. Squib *25. Badnit Minions 26-50 *26. Zeedra *27. Mipa *28. Vengeance *29. Mr. Tophat *30. Darko *31. Kizzy *32. Zeel *33. Merphip *34. Wiphy *35. Phemoria *36. Hyrus *37. Phiso *38. Cronk *39. Hissper *40. Slubbu *41. Tinoh *42. Kadir *43. Urenia *44. Blinky *45. Soapoid *46. Spaceoid *47. Leafoid *48. Zombie Kitten *49. Womba *50. Nessie Minions 51-75 *51. Tarantella *52. Lizard Minion *53. Steiny *54. Zooky *55. Bartholomew *56. Trout *57. Fickle *58. Ladyfire *59. Chirpgold *60. Seel *61. Pandi *62. Vamby *63. Deemin *64. Defeye *65. Huvveropt *66. Voldo *67. Phluf *68. Kess *69. Cheery Cherry Pie Minion *70. Teeny Pie Minion *71. Sang *72. Jerbitt *73. Firrel *74. Hadi *75. Lazardo Minions 76-100 *76. Demonic *77. Rainbie *78. Panki *79. Glowy *80. Zephyr *81. Bomber *82. Jelar *83. Squishy *84. Whermie *85. Sylsha *86. Qito *87. Chirps *88. Droll *89. Deyw *90. Malerias Dark Matter *91. Oracles Dark Matter *92. Shinwas Dark Matter *93. Radador *94. PO-TA-TIS *95. Broklee *96. Stinker *97. Angelic Pie Minion *98. Singing Pie Minion *99. Slicelius Pie Minion *100. Super-Pie Magician Minions 101-125 *101. Kitteh *102. Velvet *103. Rainbow Pie Minion *104. Lapine *105. Cavie *106. Baby Phoenix *107. Pegasus *108. Medusa *109. Red Rreignling *110. Ice Dragon *111. Harpy *112. Cockatrice *113. Chimera *114. Banshee *115. Anubi *116. Pepei *117. Krad *118. Riisan *119. Happy Muffin *120. Tixel *121. Shebbit *122. Moozzz *123. Dillo *124. Bobber *125. Joker Waraling Minions 126-150 *126. Phalen *127. Dustbunny *128. Lockjaw *129. Gnasher *130. Daikir *131. Pirem *132. Silam *133. Mr. Sign *134. Rainbear *135. Meltoid *136. Fost *137. Nips *138. Dark Matter Sugar Pixie *139. Moof *140. Light Matter *141. Bitten Pie Minion *142. Whiffle *143. Ippo *144. Kuro Neko San *145. Inky *146. Binx *147. Kungfu Gingerbread Man *148. Demonic Peeper of Doom *149. Kitmonkey *150. Chihiro Minions 151-175 *151. Kastani *152. Crawling Goo *153. Flaopy *154. Karak *155. Leeikt *156. Mirath *157. Fuzzy of Doom *158. Gahl *159. Paaske *160. Evil Snowman *161. Mooby *162. Wormza *163. Aljex *164. Phalfo *165. Angus *166. Endeavling *167. Cadogite *168. Spark Matter *169. Pure Matter *170. Captured Pixie *171. Holiday Dark Matter *172. Teren *173. Volli *174. Crabwich *175. Snoman Minions 176-200 *176. Reclaud *177. Canebrake *178. Volfir *179. Stalwart *180. Aeon *181. Aura *182. Sukka *183. Cythe *184. Laeva *185. Fairy Bear *186. Puccha *187. Sidd *188. Meeris *189. Pixlin *190. Anxe *191. Foxip *192. Dizzy *193. Eodd *194. Tainted Matter *195. Koots *196. Sigho *197. Vena *198. Rackle *199. Gaturl *200. Demonic Blob Minions 201-225 *201. Squiddle *202. Nivik *203. Darker Matter *204. Fire Eyes *205. Yitik *206. Korda *207. Qwril *208. Johnny *209. Flicklet *210. Zilleon *211. Baaaaaa *212. Gear Shifter *213. Duster *214. Precious *215. Dawn Spirit *216. Dusk Spirit *217. Sun Spirit *218. Field Spirit *219. Lilac Spirit *220. Taru *221. Eros *222. Starpy *223. Toasty *224. Hunter *225. Regret Fish Minions 226-250 *226. Chorm *227. Wowl *228. Ebil Site Monkey *229. Scaraph *230. Volfati *231. Levii *232. Harpier *233. Boeman *234. Cyclamp *235. Tardedi *236. Baby Cthulhu *237. Shoofly *238. Monpetitchou *239. Angelkitty *240. Mudpuppy *241. Mortigan *242. Amoeba of Dooom *243. Subeta Cola Fairy *244. Suspicioid *245. Decapitated Puppy *246. Garkle *247. Tuskmite *248. Vesnali Bunnilet *249. Kippi *250. Chupacabra Minions 251-275 *251. Thirteenth Child *252. Teapup *253. Love Matter *254. Mr Shady Guy *255. Blob Kitty *256. Pinkmallow *257. Wired Wabbit *258. Frappuccino Feetz *259. Caffeeii *260. Spazz *261. Sock Puppet of Rage *262. Regg *263. Dark Thing in a Box *264. Ebil Bear *265. Lizzie *266. Ebil Dust Bunny *267. Hula Hula Girl *268. Wurme *269. Uumpa *270. Honeybear *271. Ivory *272. Patches *273. Poultrygeist *274. Skulle *275. Paddock Minions 276-300 *276. Teethling *277. Dhemon *278. Skyrus *279. BunBun *280. Mr. Snugglekins *281. Ebilness Squirrel *282. Graymalkin *283. Geeky Mouse *284. Space Monkey *285. Brokd *286. Small Fighting Fish in a Bowl *287. Sporky *288. Baby Recycle Beast *289. Kyatloo *290. Gear Shifter (Bird) *291. Gear Shifter (Dog) *292. Whaddya Fish *293. Turnip Fish *294. Siamese Fish *295. Magma Fish *296. Planet Fish *297. Galactic Turtle *298. Fish Hook of Guilt *299. Feesch *300. Lippors Minions 301-325 *301. Fishy Fish *302. Giddy Goldfish *303. Mutated Fish *304. Fish Bones *305. Can of Worms *306. Taunting Worm *307. Biggie *308. Viper Fish *309. Tri Jaw Fish *310. Squid Monster *311. Jaw Fish *312. Fat Fish *313. Lagmonster *314. Euphoric Worm *315. Book Worm *316. Kamikaze Worm *317. Depressed Worm *318. Regular Worm *319. Broken Worm *320. Dark and Spooky Fish *321. Platypus Fish *322. Big Headed Fish *323. Pineapple Jellyfish *324. Strawberry Jellyfish *325. Grape Jellyfish Minions 326-350 *326. Sour Apple Jellyfish *327. Jellyfish *328. Blue Raspberry Jellyfish *329. Anglerfish *330. Blue Betta *331. Red Betta *332. Gulper Eel *333. Octoteeth *334. Catfish *335. Shrimpy *336. Froggy *337. Toad *338. Tadpole with Legs *339. Tadpole *340. Rainbow Koi *341. Tanchu Koi *342. Shusui Koi *343. Showa Koi *344. Sanke Koi *345. Ogon Koi *346. Ki Goi Koi *347. Kahaku Koi *348. Hi Utsuri Koi *349. Hajiro Koi *350. Bekko Koi Minions 351-375 *351. Pleco *352. Piranha *353. Small School of Neons *354. Neon *355. DCMT *356. Snow Fox *357. Polar *358. Wally *359. Snow Matter *360. Ice Urchin *361. Stalagmite *362. Kaeken *363. Snips *364. Halix *365. Budgy *366. Mallow *367. Ribigee *368. Jelly *369. Minsnull *370. Cerberus *371. Zushi *372. Guano *373. Cruel Lawnmower of Slaying *374. Furball *375. Bandie Minions 376-400 *376. Appa *377. Bitabook *378. Frankenduck *379. Frankenpie *380. Piefish *381. Lumpy Fish *382. Military Fish *383. Fishcat *384. Baby Crocodile *385. Baby Creature *386. Azure Whale *387. Flynn *388. Caro *389. Pelly *390. Scavenger *391. Coffee Percolator of Dooom *392. Eisregen *393. Astra *394. Aria *395. Zatta *396. Sea Matter *397. Senor Drippy *398. Staer *399. Mintie *400. Terre Minions 401-425 *401. Halo *402. Archoatl *403. Kangoo *404. Shytake *405. Creeping Coin *406. Blob *407. Slimy *408. Brain Sucker *409. Sea Cucumber *410. Small Inanimate Blob *411. mIRC Bunny *412. Skherpet *413. Barghest *414. Sluggick *415. Slyy *416. BunBon *417. Coil *418. Kitsu *419. Bun Bunny *420. Dark Matter Neko *421. Seed *422. Louse *423. Wisp *424. Infatuated Pet Rock *425. Bloodred Pet Rock Minions 426-450 *426. Angelic Pet Rock *427. Dark Matter Pet Rock *428. Skull Matter *429. Hilaros *430. Cheshie *431. Minty *432. Rakin *433. Moondream *434. Feroot *435. Lilly *436. Flour *437. American Bald Eagle *438. Canadian Caribou *439. Chelkur *440. Minxa *441. Hauntfly *442. Candi *443. Cattie *444. Smoochie *445. Inchy *446. Kitmonkey Mimic Caterpillar *447. Lurid Butterfly *448. Pavonated Butterfly *449. Purpure Butterfly *450. Zinnober Butterfly Minions 451-475 *451. Pyllar *452. Bristley *453. Fluzzy *454. Pleggant *455. Albicant Moth *456. Haematic Moth *457. Skipper *458. Caesious Moth *459. Ardvark *460. Wizzurd *461. Maus XII *462. Melix Flower *463. Wallop Fruit *464. Haxxor *465. Compactor *466. Squisher *467. Melty *468. Luminaire Flamingo *469. Sandman *470. Dove *471. XS0001 *472. NS7133 *473. PS5211 *474. Sourcerror *475. Rainbosaur Minions 476-500 *476. Mrow *477. Kessik *478. Kissek *479. Frettchen *480. Jagwa *481. Toofy *482. Gymper *483. Stixx *484. Disco Pink Koi *485. Chagoi Koi *486. Merdra *487. Pair of Lovebirds *488. Green Lovebird *489. Blue Lovebird *490. Saddistic Shrub *491. Happy Box *492. Generic Minion *493. Flack *494. Princess *495. Tracker *496. Sir Skittenton *497. Giggle Monster *498. Juicy Worm *499. Gaziifa *500. Destrier Minions 501-525 *501. Charger *502. Firadak *503. Rabbit Cactus *504. Capri *505. Butterbunny *506. Bracken *507. White Caiman *508. Spixi *509. Gnot *510. Evil Fruit *511. Kotai *512. Lufi *513. Full of Joy Magic Lamp *514. Betta *515. Ribbit *516. Blob Kitty Cousin *517. Soaring Firewing *518. Ooglydoogly *519. Punkmallow *520. Sun-Sun *521. Diabolical *522. Nekokin *523. Pinekin *524. Pumpky *525. Snowflaik Minions 526-550 *526. Zoid *527. Jack Rabbit *528. Bloodlust *529. Werechibi *530. Viektor *531. Pokez *532. Jawtures *533. Inkling *534. DOEM *535. Ebola *536. Piggly Pig *537. Witch Minion *538. Sherbet Lemon Monster *539. Plonkin *540. Oowl *541. Howler *542. Fiah *543. Crazy Matter *544. Toise *545. Happy Thought *546. A Guy *547. Flaming Guy *548. Whire *549. Sea Monkey *550. Kthx Kitty Minions 551-575 *551. Pingu *552. Thriff *553. Evish *554. Pegasea *555. Rean *556. Nedlik *557. Bouncer *558. Ghostbunny *559. Turducken *560. Avian *561. Pilgrim Matter *562. Imposter Turkey *563. Baby Turkey *564. Hammerhead *565. Luminaire Piggy *566. Wintry Egg *567. Biquink *568. Tinsel Blob Monster *569. Runaway Dinner *570. Tinsel Worm *571. Holiday Blob Kitty *572. Aquarium Guppy *573. Aquarium Swordtail Fish *574. Aquarium Pufferfish *575. Aquarium Betta Minions 576-600 *576. Aquarium Goldfish *577. Dead Rodent *578. Sparkle Fox *579. Phaze *580. Mini Muffin Man *581. Fuzzy *582. Coal Matter *583. Shiprat *584. Polly *585. Salty *586. Picaroon *587. Lord Batpigg de Wobblesteine *588. Taochi *589. Shuback *590. Real Mouse *591. Twerp *592. Wastie *593. Jolasveina *594. Snow Fairy *595. Caged Cricket *596. Sneezlepluff *597. Snowman *598. Reindeer Snowman *599. Bunny Snowman *600. Vampire Snowman Minions 601-625 *601. Luminaire Kitty *602. Tomby *603. Gryla *604. Turtle Dove *605. Luminaire Minion *606. Festive Duck *607. Bells *608. Pooka *609. Invisible Man *610. Yoole *611. Subeta Coal Fairy *612. Edward *613. Sparks *614. 2006 Celebratory Kitty *615. Spooky Matter *616. Fat Cat *617. Tamagot *618. Laphion *619. Akorn *620. Ringo *621. Kerops *622. Mopsheep *623. Curiama *624. Chaelta *625. Gerald Minions 626-650 *626. Ursa *627. Spectrum Birdy *628. Eikcud *629. Cruuze *630. Baby Sushi *631. Mushidon *632. Pearasaur *633. Grapesaur *634. Nanadon *635. Orangesaur *636. Cheridon *637. Ramenon *638. Raddishimp *639. Dhonky *640. Klaver *641. Piper *642. Violet Viola *643. Anpu *644. Kittymelon *645. Mr Paintbrush *646. Gleetur *647. Valentines Day Blob Kitty *648. Devilontre *649. Huesabe *650. Remmus Minions 651-675 *651. Grace *652. French-Fry *653. Spectrumbie *654. Common Scarab *655. Canard *656. Kutora *657. Klawsion *658. Kitrean *659. Chaiki *660. Bloodbear *661. Rawrko *662. Darkophim *663. Lilapin *664. Hatebird *665. Love Snail *666. Ball of Love *667. Holiday Gerald *668. Aphrodite *669. Lovebunny *670. Bottled Love Matter *671. Miserable Kitty *672. Lovesabe *673. Acutie *674. Nuclear Rave Fish *675. Emo Fish Minions 676-700 *676. Mystical Myth Fish *677. Nursling *678. Paphos *679. Meeples *680. Brocodon *681. Carok *682. Corndog *683. Sausagemander *684. Snowballman *685. Riflit *686. Horrorjest *687. Shellitz *688. Rockitty *689. Krock-O-Dyl *690. Baublebut *691. Painticorn *692. Pyrak *693. Skwir *694. Sweet Oranges *695. Kiteli *696. Sausage Pirate *697. Mangosaur *698. Baby Keeper *699. Frisky *700. Angelic Puff Minions 701-725 *701. Comatose Lizard Minion *702. Soeln *703. Old Wizzurd *704. Lucky *705. Giant Strong Teru Super Star *706. Bloodred Pearasaur *707. Sweetheart *708. Bluebeary *709. Walumin *710. Cheweeta *711. Darki *712. Donkosaurusrex *713. Lassiel *714. Pixel Bunny Minion *715. Balloony *716. Golddust *717. Divante *718. Tobias *719. Baby Mantiscius *720. Yume in a Kumos Costume *721. Kadamusos *722. Kyndir *723. Evil Potato Plushie *724. Atomic Marshmallow Bunny *725. Diablo Minions 726-750 *726. Floofe *727. Rivenghe *728. Couw *729. Nice Nurse Blob Kitty *730. Krotias *731. Itek *732. Hydranite *733. Mutant Moon *734. Mutant Plant *735. Prismatic Slime *736. Clear Slime *737. Opaque Slime *738. Glowing Slime *739. Slime *740. Dust *741. Chaotic Goop *742. Evil Goop *743. Infested Skull *744. Hydrabat *745. Angelic Matter *746. Eelectric *747. Fire-Oubi *748. Flamontre *749. Chai-Sion *750. Biscuit Boy Minions 751-775 *751. Ekudner *752. Celestiar *753. Raja *754. Minicore *755. Sauros *756. Bumumble *757. Hund *758. Hydrobugg *759. Thyke *760. Hartz *761. Fluffy *762. Bunuki *763. Nightmare *764. Egg Ninja *765. Rain-Tombie *766. Moon Man *767. Moonos *768. Glivenfeld *769. Corndog Ninja *770. Zombie Pup *771. Cupcake Damsel *772. Tirips *773. Robo Tigrean *774. Gothique *775. Kamikaze Komodo Minions 776-800 *776. Bold Eagle *777. Festive American Lizard *778. Festive Canadian Lizard *779. Pandito *780. Marchito *781. Bevadian *782. Dinosaw *783. Little Dear *784. Turngel *785. Dead Fly *786. Slunti *787. Etalocohc *788. Azra *789. Riffy *790. Lovely Couple *791. Kravagh *792. Lampfinnae *793. Potato Pirate *794. Lovetron 3000 *795. Emeow *796. Count Von Fluffington *797. Catico *798. Papayo *799. Burrero *800. Furberia Minions 801-825 *801. Balloon Snake *802. Lollerbot *803. Flora *804. Tutankh *805. Squeaky Ball Minion *806. Stinger *807. Topsy *808. Elephos *809. Evil Lovely Whale *810. Beat *811. Tweeter *812. Woofer *813. Reinela *814. Dreemir *815. Hermit Crab *816. Pocket *817. Sanguix *818. Happy Tree *819. Stars *820. Salimey *821. Sillimanda *822. Leezurkard *823. Peekosaur *824. Vemini *825. Hydrapie Minions 826-850 *826. Lapillon *827. Baby Bunny *828. Snap-Dragon *829. Smilie Apple *830. Smilie Beef Burger *831. Smilie Broccoii *832. Smilie Carrot *833. Smilie Cookie *834. Smilie Cupcake *835. Smilie Drumstick *836. Smilie Lemon *837. Smilie Lime *838. Smilie Orange *839. Smilie Pea *840. Smilie Pineapple *841. Smilie Pie *842. Smilie Salad Sandwich *843. Smilie Steak *844. Smilie Soup *845. Smilie Tea *846. Smilie Avacodo *847. Smilie Banana *848. Smilie Cheese *849. Smilie Cherry *850. Smilie Egg Minions 851-875 *851. Smilie Fried Egg *852. Smilie Ice Cream *853. Smilie Marshmallow *854. Smilie Milkshake *855. Smilie Peer *856. Smilie Sausage *857. Smilie Strawberry *858. Smilie Sushi *859. Smilie Tomato *860. Smilie Tropical Juice *861. Starckel *862. Predicament *863. Sheeza *864. Rivenghe Egg *865. Tutu *866. Spectrabunny *867. Rainburider *868. Love Monster *869. Sprinkles *870. Pinklicorn *871. Spectrumvet *872. Trumpii *873. Laev *874. Arid UFO *875. Dawn UFO Minions 876-900 *876. Field UFO *877. Dusk UFO *878. Lilac UFO *879. Sun UFO *880. Twlight UFO *881. Golden UFO *882. Bottled Alien *883. Bottled Quark *884. Visiteur *885. Kaosan *886. Mr. Stardust *887. 100k Members Rainbow Candle *888. Nabbot *889. Quark *890. Bunny Pixi *891. Rabid Bear *892. Ebil Clown Doll *893. Greybuns *894. Spectrum Matter *895. Eirslyergh *896. Pile of Spectrum Eyeballs *897. Cow-Cow *898. Della *899. Snoogywussums *900. Neapolidon Minions 901-925 *901. Kumraph *902. Manglera *903. Skullie *904. Possessed Teddy *905. Coon *906. Slyss *907. Souva *908. Treble *909. Shadespook *910. Shockspook *911. Remembrance *912. Guona *913. Isuik *914. Watcher *915. Truu *916. Crunter *917. Spectrum Blob Kitty *918. Cat in a Party Hat *919. Minibehr *920. Tiegrra *921. Hell-Fire *922. Starsong *923. Mneypuk *924. Evil Pizza *925. Burder Minions 926-950 *926. Lady Lace *927. Bobo *928. Blackavare *929. Battle Crow *930. Floofy *931. Trochi *932. Horacles *933. Goliath *934. Darkwing *935. Chester *936. Tamadite *937. Furren *938. Ground Dragon *939. Darghness *940. Emotion *941. Maplestaery *942. Death Kitty *943. Fangmallow *944. Axsan *945. BunBonny *946. AngelFrog *947. Uberwizzurd *948. Sea Seraph *949. Pupiluff *950. Pegastrip Minions 951-975 *951. Nipstrawbs *952. None-Sun *953. Rora *954. Fairy Fat Fish *955. Ghostling *956. Noosh *957. Bloodfire *958. Fluoretyl *959. Spectrulizard *960. Infurrno *961. Mr Piffles *962. Buttonpurr *963. Wrog *964. Harees *965. Chibi Fruit *966. Dark Matter Fruit *967. Sachi *968. Puszard *969. Mutarghhf *970. Ergoghurl *971. Sir Piggleton *972. Buttwings *973. Rosie *974. Minibill *975. Marmadoodle Minions 976-1,000 *976. Norgoto *977. Sutego *978. Glowrpp *979. Sgirble *980. Noctou *981. Frayglite *982. Hummingbird *983. Boiled Fish *984. Mirabun *985. Arctic Shrew *986. Festively Plump Piggie *987. Angelic Old Wizard *988. Barptwe *989. Fatal Crocrystal *990. Rifflestiltskin *991. Happy-in-the-Pants *992. Melaus *993. Creeping Crouse *994. Weenie *995. Halloweve *996. Mr. Pumpkin *997. Pum-kin *998. Pumpkin Blob Kitty *999. Pumpkin Parasite *1,000. Bewitched Pumpkin Bat Minions 1,001-1,025 *1,001. Jack-O-Rachnid *1,002. Batty Bat *1,003. Sandy Blob Kitty *1,004. Mantikitten *1,005. Drooling Monster *1,006. Rooo *1,007. Pumpki-Pumpki Bird *1,008. Inukin *1,009. Candy Kraken *1,010. Jimmy *1,011. Bwak *1,012. Punkdie *1,013. Ovis *1,014. Celovix *1,015. Dralovon *1,016. Equilovy *1,017. Orly *1,018. Skoth *1,019. Yeai *1,020. Massacre *1,021. Fluffywufflekins *1,022. Pile of Dead Eyeballs *1,023. Tnatrum *1,024. Marsh Monster *1,025. Sweetie Ghost Minions 1,026-1,050 *1,026. Booh *1,027. Evil Pumpkin *1,028. Bad Candy *1,029. Rabid Pumpkin *1,030. Pumkadon *1,031. IekihitnA *1,032. Banko *1,033. Jack-In-The-Pumpkin *1,034. Squench *1,035. Surdyh *1,036. Wibblenibble *1,037. Twibble *1,038. Wibblephant *1,039. Wibblegov *1,040. Wibblewhut *1,041. Wibbleluv *1,042. Wibblebun *1,043. Twiflight *1,044. Sir Lipsalot *1,045. Vengeful Undead Kitty *1,046. Undead Kitty *1,047. Dancing Turkey *1,048. Emancipate *1,049. Spheri *1,050. Sadpan Minions 1,051-1,075 *1,051. Malicious Vendmonster *1,052. Venom *1,053. Domrad *1,054. Haru *1,055. Tsukichi *1,056. Quercus *1,057. Kirin *1,058. Dranoushte *1,059. Kanvas *1,060. Buppy *1,061. Flufflewuff *1,062. Remembrance Kitty *1,063. Remembrance Dove *1,064. Myliege *1,065. Rhiquine *1,066. Penginite *1,067. Montifairy *1,068. Robyn *1,069. Freaking Rock *1,070. Cybular *1,071. Mistletoes *1,072. Tempest *1,073. French Hen *1,074. Snugglebunny *1,075. Eluidnir Minions 1,076-1,100 *1,076. Calling Bird *1,077. Icevet *1,078. Sparalis *1,079. Coalvet *1,080. Flolly *1,081. Starguardian *1,082. Ice Parrot *1,083. Pebbit *1,084. Snowshoe *1,085. Glowdeer *1,086. Giddy Elf Fairy *1,087. Emo Elf Fairy *1,088. Joy-Bringer Fairy *1,089. Hydratre *1,090. Snowlord *1,091. Shamosh *1,092. Luminasaurus *1,093. Deranged Reject Voodoo Plushie *1,094. LImebaht *1,095. Nogg *1,096. Randolph the Rednosed Reindeer *1,097. Penki *1,098. Bunigiri *1,099. Chilly Tree *1,100. Luminare Goat Ornament Minions 1,001-1,125 *1,101. Kappa *1,102. Finvoila *1,103. Sad Shrimp *1,104. Pinkish *1,105. Little Pink Prawny *1,106. Lektrishark *1,107. Sareine *1,108. Blub-Blub-Blub *1,109. Mausbuniki *1,110. Punni *1,111. Devel *1,112. Tribbun *1,113. Frosta *1,114. Lapletoe *1,115. Festively Glowing Holiday Rouge Cow *1,116. Angelex *1,117. Vicious Gift *1,118. Sleeping Lumineve Present *1,119. Nisse *1,120. Liam Lace *1,121. Shard Yce *1,122. Jaxitten *1,123. 2007 New Year Live Teddy *1,124. Senletem *1,125. Sparky Minions 1,126-1,150 *1,126. Delivery Bunny *1,127. Bun-Bot *1,128. Confusion *1,129. Citrus Imp *1,130. Ebil Coffee *1,131. Pigaru *1,132. 2007 Puppy *1,133. Woeisme *1,134. Kamikaze Wasabi *1,135. Illu *1,136. Fletcher *1,137. Fable *1,138. Feathren *1,139. Flock *1,140. Quizcal *1,141. Emo Mushroom *1,142. Vampire Matter *1,143. Igglybuu *1,144. Charisma-La *1,145. Mermial *1,146. Surah *1,147. Alan *1,148. Taddy *1,149. Pruteekt *1,150. Envious Matter Minion Count 2,881 Category:Minions Category:Items